Melissa Possible?
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: On Milo, Melissa and Zack's first day at Middleton High, they meet Kim, Ron and Rufus - Team Possible. When Milo and Melissa get wrapped up on one of Kim's missions, Kim decides to take Melissa under her wing and train her to be her successor. But has Melissa bitten off more than she can chew here? Set in Sharper the Writer's 'A New Redheaded Cheerleader' universe.
1. First Day

**So...this idea came to me after reading Sharper's 'A New Red-Headed Cheerleader' for about the 20th time (as well as watching the 'You Go, Girl' video from the episode 'Spy Little Sister'). With 'Milo Murphy's Law' out and in the same universe as Phineas and Ferb, I got the idea that Milo's best friend and Candace's fellow red-head, Melissa Chase, could be a dead ringer for Kim Possible. With that in mind, I thought 'What if Melissa and Kim were in the same class and she somehow tagged along on a mission?' This was the end result. This will actually take place during Kim and Ron's junior year - Milo, Melissa and Zack's freshman year, so as to try and connect it to Sharper's series. ROLL IT!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Setting: Danville - The Murphy Household

* * *

It's the day after Labor Day - September 4th. For Milo Murphy, this was no ordinary, Murphy's law-filled day. This was to be a special day for him and his friends - Zack Underwood and Melissa Chase (who harbors a secret crush on the jinxed boy, but won't admit it). Today was the trio's first day at Middleton High.

"Good morning, Milo!" his mom, Brigitte, greeted.

"Good morning, mom!" Milo greeted back. Welcoming him on his plate was a breakfast of 2 strips of steak, eggs and bacon, arranged in such a way that it almost looks like Melissa. Apparently, Mrs. Murphy knows that Milo may or may not be harboring secret feelings for his red-headed best friend. They're just waiting for him to admit it. The jinx of Danville is soon met by his fangirl sister Sara.

"You nervous at all, Milo?" the blonde asked. "It's a big day for you...first day at Middleton High."

"I know, Sara...and I am nervous," Milo admitted.

"Relax, Milo. I'll be right there with you," Sara reassured her little brother. "I'll help you through this."

The 14 year old jinx took a deep breath. "Thanks, Sara," Milo said as he finished his breakfast...and not a moment too soon as in came Zack and Melissa!

* * *

"Hey, Milo!" Zack greeted.

"What up, Milo?" Melissa added.

"Hey, guys..." Milo greeted in a nervous tone. "You as nervous as I am?"

Zack and Melissa nodded, sensing their best friend's fear.

"We are, Milo," Zack started. "It's our first day of high school. We're entering a new environment, new surroundings and a whole new set of rules."

"But that doesn't mean we're gonna let that get to us! We'll get through this together!" Melissa said, reassuring Milo and Zack. "Plus, we've got a girl on the inside to help us out..." she added, referring back to Sara. "Oh, and Sara...I think I might try out for cheerleading this year."

"Cool, Melissa! Tryouts are after school in the gym," Sara informed the ginger. "I'm sure you'll do great!"

Milo smiled hearing this. "Mad Dogs...LET'S ROLL!"

After bidding goodbye to their parents, Milo and Sara joined Melissa and Zack on the bus to Middleton High. So far, so good...no Murphy's Law shenanigans as of yet. Just as they passed Bueno Nacho #582, Milo remembered something he heard about Middleton High.

* * *

"Melissa, I've been hearing something about Middleton High..." the jinx said.

"What have you been hearing, Milo?"

"I've heard that there's a pair of teen heroes and a naked mole rat that attend this school - Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Ron's pet naked mole rat, Rufus."

Hearing this, Melissa was obviously shocked. "Okay, first off...who has a naked mole rat for a pet? And secondly...you don't mean THE Kim Possible, do you? The cheerleader by day, crime stopper by night hero who's stopped countless villains since she was 12?"

"I'm guessing that's who they're talking about."

"Wait a second..." Zack interjected. "You mean we're actually attending the same school as teen hero Kim Possible?"

"Those are just rumors, but knowing Murphy's law...they'll probably turn out to be true, so yes, Zack...am I the only one who hasn't heard much about Kim Possible?"

Sara smiled at her brother. "Trust me, Milo...you'll know who she is soon enough," the blonde fangirl said as they reached Middleton High, greeted by a marquee that said 'Freshman Class - Assembly Required'.

* * *

"Huh...looks like that marquee has a sense of dark humor," Zack quipped.

Milo, Melissa and Zack had Ms. Murawski first for Earth Science...or so they thought.

"Here we are! Room 607!" Melissa called out as the trio opened the door.

"Hey! You're not Ms. Murawski!" Milo said to their gruff substitute teacher. Instead of Ms. Murawski, Milo, Melissa and Zack were greeted by a tall, muscular man who appeared to have served in the Persian Gulf War.

"Ms. Murawski is still in the psych ward and should be back by next week," the man told the class, which also consisted of their friends - Bradley Nicholson, Chad Van Coff, Mort Schaeffer and Amanda Lopez. "Until then, I'll be covering her class. My name is Mr. Steven Barkin."

Zack sighed as he took his seat. "This is gonna be a long day..."

Unfortunately for Zack, that comment drew the attention of Barkin.

"UNDERWOOD! You don't like the way I teach, do you?" Barkin asked, scaring Zack and rendering him unable to respond. "DETENTION, UNDERWOOD!"

'Smooth move, Zack. You got yourself detention on the first day,' Zack thought to himself. The rest of the day didn't get much better. No matter where they went, Barkin was there.

But, there was a bright spot. That bright spot came as Milo, Melissa and Zack were cornered by the bullies of D-Block. While Milo searched his backpack for a way to beat them, they were met by a figure who roundhoused the bullies, knocking them down in nothing flat!

"You guys okay?" The figure said in an obvious female voice as she stepped into the light, revealing that she was none other than...

**"_KIM POSSIBLE?!_"**

* * *

**That's right! Everyone's favorite teen hero swooped in and saved the Murphy trio from the D-Hall bullies! How will the Murphy trio react to meeting the legendary Kim Possible? Find out next time! Remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	2. Anything is KIM Possible

**When last we left the Murphy trio, they had just been saved from Middleton High's worst of the worst by Middleton's resident teen hero, Kim Possible! But she's never faced a force as strong as Murphy's Law! ROLL IT!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Anything is KIM Possible

"You...you're Kim Possible!" Melissa said.

"You're the teen hero we've been hearing about!" Milo added as Kim pulled the Murphy trio to their feet.

"That's right...first day here?" Kim asked.

"You got it, Kim!" Melissa confirmed. "I'm Melissa Chase, the guy freaking out back there is Zack Underwood and the guy holding my hand tightly is Milo Murphy."

"Well, welcome to Middleton High! I probably should warn you about Barkin..."

"You mean that gruff, tall, Marine of a teacher?" Zack asked. "Yeah...a little late for that. I got detention on the first day just 'cause I looked at him funny!"

* * *

Just then, a tall blonde boy with brown eyes ran next to Kim. He was sporting a red hockey jersey and tan jeans.

"Yeah. He probably has it out for you, man. He's had it out for me since I gave him a funny look in the 9th grade," the boy told Zack.

"Is that...Ron Stoppable?" Milo asked.

"Best friend...and best sidekick!" Kim confirmed.

"You too, Ron?" Zack asked. "Barkin gave you a detention just for a funny look?"

"Yep. He's given me detentions practically every day since."

Just like that, Zack made a new friend.

* * *

"Well, that was quick..." Milo quipped.

"Tell me about it, Milo. Who would've thought that Barkin's constant detention giving would result in both of our friends making friends with each other?" Kim added before turning to Melissa. "So, Melissa...I heard from Sara that you're thinking about going for cheerleading this year!"

"I'm thinking about it, Kim. Sounds like a lot of fun!" Melissa confirmed. This was also Milo, Melissa and Zack's free period, coinciding with Kim's cheer period.

"Well, why don't you guys join me and the rest of the squad at cheer practice? I'll introduce you to the girls!"

* * *

Melissa smiled as she and Milo joined Kim, walking over to cheer practice. At cheer practice, they were soon met by their friend Amanda Lopez, who was also trying out for cheer squad.

"You too, Amanda?!"

That's right, Melissa...Amanda, your competition for Milo, is going for cheerleading.

"Cool it, you two!" Kim called out. "Now, let's meet the rest of the squad..." the redhead began. "You already know Sara Murphy from being Milo's older sister. Here's my second in command, Bonnie Rockawaller; my other co-captain, Tara Queen; the newest members of the squad - Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano; we have Caitlin Cooke, Bebe Stevens, Marcella Hernandez, Maddie Fitzpatrick, Bailey Pickett, Lily Truscott, Lisa Silver, Brittany Taylor, Crystal Appleton, Jessica Tannen, Hope Matthews, Sharpay Evans and Liz Barker!" she introduced. Melissa took quick notice of Liz's last name.

"Barker...is she related to the former host of 'The Price Is Right', Bob Barker?"

"That was never proven, Melissa," Kim deadpanned, looking over to 10 other cheerleaders.

* * *

"Who are those other 10 cheerleaders?"

Kim growled. "Veruca Salt...Rebecca Starlet...Carm Spats...Sandi Griffin...Kate Sanders...Devila Jones...Camille Leon...London Tipton...Miranda Kilgallen and Connie D'Amico - otherwise known as the MMP - the Mean Middleton Posse," the heroine explained. "Between you and me...I think they could use a big dose of Murphy's Law!" she said, motioning to Milo as Bonnie came up to the trio.

"So, I heard from K you and Amanda are trying out for cheerleading, Melissa!" the brunette cheerleader said to Melissa and Amanda. "Name's Bonnie Rockwaller."

"Melissa Chase..." Melissa introduced, shaking Bonnie's hand. "And the guy with his arm around me is Milo Murphy..."

At the mere mention of the Murphy name, the rest of the cheerleaders, save for Kim, Bonnie and Sara, stepped back.

"What was all that for?" Bonnie asked, referencing the other cheerleaders' sudden change in behavior.

"Oh, I've got a bit of a reputation," Milo warned Bonnie.

"What are you? A tough guy?" Kim asked.

"Only one who's ever called me tough is Melissa," Milo told Kim. "People have used the 'j' word, but as my dad says - 'sticks and stones may damage your vital organs, so always wear body armor'," the youngest of the Murphy clan said as a bungee flew into the gym, which Bonnie proceeded to pick up.

"Looks like one of those heavy-duty bungees used at construction sites to tie things down..." Bonnie assessed as helmets were placed onto hers and Milo's heads. "What's with the helmets?"

"You're about to find out!" Amanda said as a concrete drainage pipe rolled in, running over the MMP as if they were bowling pins.

* * *

"RUN!" Bonnie called out, screaming as she ran with Milo. "Why aren't you screaming?"

"I find it doesn't help. Just hurts the larynx," Milo explained. "Bonnie, hand me that bungee and hang on to my backpack!"

"Okay...but I don't see what good that'll do us here!" Bonnie warned as they were forced out of the school, Milo swinging the bungee like a grappling hook, hitting a street lamp only for it to snap and land them both on the pipe.

"That bungee was definitely defective," Milo commented as Diogee, his pet dog, came up beside them and barked. "No! Diogee, go home! He's not supposed to be in the street! JUMP, BONNIE!"

The duo jumped off of the pipe just before they would've landed into a giant mud pit.

"Your dog's name is Diogee?"

"I WAS 3, BONNIE!"

"Well, that explains it. Also...the 'j' word wouldn't happen to be 'jinx', would it?"

"It is."

"Figures..." Bonnie quipped. "Let's just get back to school before Barkin gives us both detention."

* * *

10 minutes later, they were back at the Middleton High Gym, where Melissa and Amanda's cheer tryouts were about to get started.

"We're back!" Milo called out.

"What'd we miss?" Bonnie asked.

"Not much," Amanda said.

"You're just in time for cheer tryouts!" Melissa cheered. "Wish me luck, Milo!" the ginger added, pecking Milo on the cheek.

"So...what routine are you gonna give Melissa, Bonnie?" Milo asked.

"Same one I gave Kim 3 years ago. It's the same routine I thought no girl could do...until I saw that Kim's last name was 'Possible'. 2nd biggest mistake of my life. The biggest one I made was when I tried to frame Monique for something she would never do, but that's a story for another day."

At the signal, Melissa began her routine, set to Brassy's song 'Work It Out'. Just like Kim did years before, her dance moves and flips were on point. Her launches onto the trampoline and the rings were great. All that was left was to stick the landing and...

SHE MADE IT!

* * *

Tara stood up in response, marveling at Melissa's performance. "Melissa, I think I speak for everyone when I say...WELCOME TO THE MIDDLETON CHEER SQUAD!"

Melissa celebrated, pecking Milo on the cheek, causing him to blush as Amanda performed her routine, nailing it as well and clinching her spot on the Middelton Cheer Squad. The first time Milo saw Melissa in her Mad Dog cheer uniform, he froze up.

"How do I look, Milo?" Melissa asked.

No response.

"Melissa, I think you broke him," Kim commented as Diogee walked in, barking and literally pushing Milo to Melissa, sending the jinx into his ginger friend's arms.

"Diogee, Go Home!" Kim and Bonnie said in unison, sending Diogee home.

"Silly dog! He's not supposed to be here!" Kim added.

"Hey..." Milo greeted.

"Hey yourself..." Melissa retorted in a seductive tone.

"You look...amazing, Melissa..." Milo whispered as Melissa pulled his head into her chest, making both of them blush as Kim's Kimmunicator went off.

* * *

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim, take a look at the latest news reports - some top secret technology was stolen from an undercover base in the Mojave Desert!"

"This has Dementor written all over it!" Kim assessed.

"No doubt about it! I've already set you up with GJ. They should be at your location soon," Wade informed.

"Please and thank you!" Kim said, turning off her Kimmunicator as she grabbed Ron and headed out to the Global Justice Hyper-Jet. Unknown to Kim and Ron, Milo and Melissa had just jumped on board through the landing gear and were about to be in for the ride of their lives.

* * *

"Uh, Melissa..."

"Yeah, Milo?"

"We've had some major league adventures before but I have a feeling this is gonna be unlike anything Murphy's law has thrown at us!"

* * *

**Ladies and Gentlemen...IT'S MISSION TIME! We're off to the Mojave Desert! Dementor's stolen some top secret technology and only KP can stop him! But she's got some help coming her way...whether she likes it or not. The game is afoot...NEXT TIME! Remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	3. It's Mission Time

**As the chapter title states...IT'S MISSION TIME FOR MILO AND MELISSA! After inadvertently stowing away on the Global Justice Hyper-Jet, Milo and Melissa find themselves on the ride of their lives as they join Kim, Ron and Rufus on a mission to take down Professor Dementor in the Mojave Desert! ROLL IT!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - It's Mission Time

"'Liss, ever get that feeling we're in way over our heads?" Milo asked his secret crush.

"Strangely enough, no," Melissa deadpanned. "But I am getting that feeling we're about to go on a mission with Kim Possible."

"Should we go over to the cockpit, find out what Kim's talking about with that Nick Fury lookalike?" Milo asked, referring to Dr. Director, the head of Global Justice.

"Good call, Milo. I would like to see what we're getting ourselves into," Melissa said to Milo as the duo made their way to the cockpit, where they would find Kim, Ron and their naked mole rat friend Rufus talking with the head of Global Justice - Dr. Betty Director.

* * *

"Ah. Kimberly Ann Possible. Always nice to see you," Dr. Director greeted.

"Likewise, Dr. Director. What's the sitch?" Kim asked, returning the greeting.

"Our intelligence has informed us that one of your arch-foes, Professor Dementor, has stolen top secret technology called the Neuro-Cortex from a government lab in Arlington, Virginia. We have reason to believe that he's taken the Neuro-Cortex to his base hidden somewhere in the Mojave Desert."

"And what exactly is the Neuro-Cortex?"

"The Neuro-Cortex is a device that when hardwired to the human brain, gives it the capability to read the user's thoughts and brainwave patterns, allowing the user to have super-genius level IQ. If Dementor gets the chance to use it, who knows what he'll be able to accomplish? We're talking doomsday level schemes. It's up to you, Ron and Rufus to find Dementor and defeat him before he can use the Neuro-Cortex."

Just as Dr. Director finished up her briefing, Milo and Melissa fell into the cockpit, in full view of Kim and Ron.

"Milo? Melissa?" Kim asked in shock. "What are you two doing here? Did you stow away on the landing gear?"

"Yeah, that's the thing about Murphy's law - it's unpredictable, Kim," Milo answered.

This got the attention of Dr. Director. "Murphy's law?" she asked.

"Whatever can go wrong around Milo, usually does," Melissa explained. This gave Dr. Director an idea.

"Hmm...why don't we turn Milo's curse into our advantage? We'll send Milo in first when we're within range of Dementor's hideout. Once he finds it, we'll send you, Melissa, Ron and Rufus in to find Dementor and the Neuro-Cortex. Once you take him out, we'll take it from there."

"We're on it, Dr. Director!" Melissa called out as the pilot declared that they were above the drop zone. Milo then skydived into the Mojave landscape and thanks to a gust of wind, found Dementor's lair quickly.

That was the cue to send in Kim, Ron, Rufus and Melissa. Melissa dug through Milo's backpack to find a magnet gun, which she used to open the steel door to Dementor's secret lair. As the quintet made their way into the lair, Dementor started piecing together his plot.

* * *

"AHA! With the Neuro-Cortex in my possession, the world will soon belong to me - Professor Dementor! CONQUEROR OF EVERYONE!" Dementor gloated as an explosion eminated from the lair, presumably from Milo's exploding baseball grenades.

"Better re-think those plans, Dementor!" Kim called out.

"You're headed on a one-way trip to Cell Block D!" Melissa added.

"KIM POSSIBLE?!"

"Looks like your reputation precedes you, Kim," Melissa deadpanned.

"I get that a lot, Melissa."

Dementor looked over at Milo and Melissa. "Who are your new recruits? Are they lovebirds or something?"

"They're my new friends - Milo Murphy and Melissa Chase."

"AND WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Milo and Melissa called out as Melissa took out a grappling hook from Milo's backpack, fired it and took Milo's hand, swinging up to where Dementor was. Kim did the same while Ron distracted the henchmen.

The second Milo, Melissa and Kim made it up to Dementor...ALL OF DEMENTOR'S TECH SHORTED OUT!

"WHAT?! Why are all my weapons suddenly broken?!"

"That, Dementor...is Murphy's law," Kim snarked at Dementor.

"Murphy's law?"

"Whatever can go wrong around me...does. And that means...YOUR PLAN'S BEEN SQUASHED!" Milo recapped. "Girls, take him down!"

"That's our cue, Kim!" Melissa called out to Kim.

"I'm way ahead of you, Melissa," Kim added as the red-headed duo punched out Dementor, knocking him to the ground below, taking out the henchmen in the process.

"BOO-YAH!" Ron celebrated, high-fiving Rufus as the GJ agents stormed the lair to arrest Dementor.

"I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, KIM POSSIBLE! AND YOUR NEW LOVEBIRD RECRUITS TOO!" Dementor called out as he was hauled away.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Milo retorted.

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Melissa added.

* * *

After the mission, we find Kim, Milo and Melissa at the Middleton Mall, more specifically - Kim's favorite store, CLUB BANANA. Now that Milo and Melissa are the newest members of Team Possible - Melissa's gonna need some mission gear.

"Kim, what do you think of this?" Melissa asked as she emerged from one of the fitting rooms in a black top and tan jeans, much like Kim's current mission wear - except that Melissa wasn't baring her midriff and her jeans weren't baggy like Kim's. Also, she was wearing the silver locket that Milo got her for her birthday last year.

"It's like I'm looking at another me..." Kim started. "I love it! But what's with the locket?"

"Oh, this? Milo gave it to me!" Melissa said as she opened the locket to reveal a picture of her and Milo when they were 7 at her parents' vow renewal. They caught the bouquet and garter that night and even shared a dance, but thought nothing of it.

"Aw! You guys are too cute! I'm shocked that you and Milo haven't hooked up yet!"

"Kim, it's not that I haven't thought of it and I'm sure Milo's thought of it too...but what if it tanks? We're talking total flameout here! Not to mention what it would do to our friendship..."

"Melissa, you want my advice here?"

"Shoot, Kim."

"You say you're sure Milo's thought of you and him as a couple, right?"

"Yeah."

"If that's the case, then just go for it! Milo's a nice guy despite his family curse. I'm sure that if you told him how you feel, about your crush on him...he'd no doubt come running into your arms."

"Kim...I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Tell him when you're ready, then. Just don't wait too long, someone might just snatch him up."

Melissa hugged Kim after hearing her advice about how to handle her crush on Milo. "Thanks, Kim."

"Don't mention it, Melissa!"

* * *

**So...first mission for Milo and Melissa is a success! Now Melissa has a new mission - asking out Milo. Will she be able to tell Milo how she really feels about him? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! Remember...It's Milo's World And We're All Living In It!**


	4. Mission: Milo

**Chapter 4 is here and so is the start of Melissa's mission to ask out her best friend! However, a certain someone is about to get in her way. Or should I say a certain duo? Find out who...RIGHT NOW!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Mission: Milo

Melissa woke up the next day, fresh off her and Milo completing their first-ever mission (inadvertently) tagging along with legendary teen hero Kim Possible, her best friend/sidekick Ron Stoppable and Ron's pet naked mole rat Rufus. The 14 year old straight A student had just climbed into the shower with one thought on her mind - how to ask out her best friend, class jinx Milo Murphy.

"What if what Kim told me is right? What if I wait too long and Amanda snatches him up? Then what?" Melissa asked as she shaved her legs. "No...I can't think of that now. I just gotta go for it!" She hyped herself up as she cleared the peach and orange blossom-scented body wash from her naked body and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body and another around her hair. She decided not to do her hair in its signature curls. Instead, she decided to emulate Kim's signature hairstyle, doing her wavy red hair in the shape of a heart. After putting on a strapless red tube top, black miniskirt and red flats, she raced downstairs, ate her pancakes and bacon and ran to the bus to join Milo...only to find the the jinxed boy was not next to her. Instead, Milo was next to convicted perfectionist Amanda Lopez. Seeing this made Melissa boil over almost to the point of burning her makeup clean off.

"Amanda..." Melissa growled.

"Melissa? You okay?" Kim asked.

"Not really...Amanda Lopez is swiping my Milo right out from under me!"

This is when another girl, around Kim's age, came up to the duo. She was wearing a red top, tan jeans and black shoes. "Sounds like someone's jellin'!"

"Melissa, this is my best girl friend Monique," Kim introduced. "Monique, this is Melissa."

"Welcome to Middleton High, Melissa!" Monique greeted. "I hear you and that Murphy boy are pretty tight."

"Best friends since pre-school."

"Hooked up?"

"Not yet. I was planning on asking him out today, but that Amanda Lopez got in my way!"

"Latina, wears a lot of magenta, probably OCD?"

"That's the one!"

"Kim, Melissa...we've got a lot to discuss!" Monique called out as the bus reached Middleton High. The marquee read 'Home of Double-Cheese Pizza'.

* * *

Come lunch period, Ron, Zack and Milo were pigging out on pepperoni pizza.

"You're not grossed out by this at all, Melissa?" Kim asked.

"No. I'm used to it. I just let Milo do whatever he wants," Melissa confirmed.

Mrs. Howard, the head of the cafeteria, cut Ron off of the pizza and afterwards, a monkey-like spirit wrote out 'Ron Stoppable' in meat drippings.

"This is way too freaky!" Milo assessed.

"I better get Wade on this one..." Zack told the group, taking out his Zack-link and patching Wade through...as Diogee licked the wall clean.

"DIOGEE, GO HOME!" Milo, Melissa, Kim and Monique called out, sending Diogee home.

"Silly dog! He's not supposed to be at the Middleton High cafeteria!"

* * *

Little did Ron know, he was in for the ride of his life as Yori had warned him that Monkey Fist was on the attack. The next day at Middleton High, Milo was once again seen with Amanda as Yori whisked Ron away.

"Weird..." Kim deadpanned.

"You think maybe Ron has a secret girlfriend?" Melissa asked.

"No. He'd tell me! Why wouldn't he?"

"'Cause you'd go all 'jel!" Monique answered her friend.

"'Jel?"

"Green-eyed...like what Melissa's doin' right now with Milo and Amanda..."

"Kim's always had green eyes, so what?" Melissa retorted.

"JEALOUS!" Monique fired back. "You're both 'jellin'!"

"WE'RE SO NOT 'JELLIN'!" Melissa and Kim called out.

"It's just that our 'weird-ar' is going off," Melissa added.

"And...you're both 'jellin'."

"SO NOT!"

Melissa then tapped on her locket, producing holograms of Zack and Wade.

"Zack, Kim and I want you and Wade to run a check on this Yori girl. Something seems off about her."

"We're on it!" Wade confirmed as the hologram went off.

"Seriously, Melissa! It's like you're another me!" Kim raved. Later that night, while Melissa was staying over Kim's place...

* * *

_Beep-beep-be-beep!_

* * *

"Go Wade..." Kim said into her Kimmunicator.

"I did a check like you and Melissa asked...on Ron's GIRLFRIEND," Wade said.

"FRIEND!" Kim and Melissa retorted.

"Who's also a girl."

"Whatever. What's the sitch?" Melissa asked.

"No luck. No stats what so ever!" Zack told the girls.

"What about school records?" Melissa asked.

"That might be a good call, Melissa. Give us a half hour," Wade said as the Kimmunicator went black.

* * *

The next day in Barkin's Health class...

* * *

...Melissa's locket Kimmunicator went off!

"Zack, Wade, what's the sitch?" Melissa asked.

"Wade and I checked all public and private records - no luck," Zack stated.

"Sounds mad fishy if you ask me."

"And get this! Recent flight records show that Ron and Yori went to South America!"

"I knew it! Something WAS up with that Yori girl! I'll round up Milo!" Melissa called out, turning off the locket Kimmunicator and grabbing Milo. "Milo, let's go! Trouble in South America! Kim's waiting for us!"

"South America? During school?" Milo asked.

"Evil never rests, Milo! Get your mind off Little Miss Perfect and come on! Our friend Ron needs help!"

Milo smiled. "I'd go anywhere with you, Melissa," he said, hooking arms with his ginger best friend as they joined Kim aboard chicken farmer Ricardo's plane. Wade explained to the group that Yori went to Yamanouchi - a super secret school founded by a warrior who carved a monestary out of a mountain using only a sword that used Mystical Monkey Powers, which Ron has and which Monkey Fist has tried to take from him. Naturally, Kim thought Yori was in a league with Monkey Fist...but that was jealousy talking.

By the time they reached South America, no sign of Ron or Yori. They had headed off to the American Southwest.

* * *

"Is this Yori chick dragging Ron around the world?" Milo asked.

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Melissa retorted.

Kim scoffed, asking Wade to keep tracking Ron and Yori. The group soon found them in the monkey house of the San Antonio Zoo. Kim had pinned Ron down and called Yori out for working with Monkey Fist. Yori quelled the fire by explaining that during Ron's visit to Yamanouchi last year, he protected the Lotus Blade and defeated Monkey Fist to save Yamanouchi. Now he was being called upon again to save Sensei.

"Uh, Kim...I don't think Yori was who we were really after..." Melissa said as Rufus and Diogee stepped on one of the tiles, revealing Lord Montgomery 'Monty' Fiske - also known as Monkey Fist.

"YOU FOOLS! YOU LED THEM RIGHT TO ME!"

And by 'them', Monkey Fist was referring to...the Gorilla Shogun. They were immediately thrown into the Shogun dungeon. The Shogun leader took Monkey Fist with them and dumped the rest through a trapdoor leading to a waterfall. However, Milo came prepared.

"Grab on, everyone!" the jinx called out as he produced a parachute from his backpack and deployed it, saving everyone.

"Nice use of backpack, Milo!" Kim cheered.

"I like to be prepared for any eventuality. Now come on, we have a bad guy to save!" he called out as the group raced to save Monkey Fist, who was under attack by the Shogun Leader.

* * *

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, GORILLA SHOGUN!" Melissa called out.

"We're putting you on the endangered species list!" Milo added.

"Now LET. HIM. GO!" Kim finished as Ron embarrassingly tried some karate yells and poses.

"Ron, quit it...you're embarrassing yourself," Melissa deadpanned.

"GET THEM!" the Shogun Leader called out, sending in the giant gorilla soldiers. Milo attempted to tap into Ron's Mystical Monkey Powers to try and summon the Lotus Blade.

"Lotus Blade...appear before me..." the jinx said in a deep voice...and sure enough, the Lotus Blade flew into his hands. "Sweet! Alright, you big apes! Time for your daily dose of Murphy's law!" Milo said as he charged into battle, swinging the Lotus Blade at the gorilla soldiers.

"NO WAY! My best friend has Mystical Monkey Powers?!" Melissa said, surprised.

"This is news to me too, Melissa..." Kim answered as she, Yori and Melissa tied up a gorilla soldier in a tapestry. Another soldier was caught in a chandelier dropped on him by Ron using Rufus as a throwing star. The other soldiers...well, Milo took care of them with the Lotus Blade. He then charged at the Shogun Leader and sliced the mask in two to reveal...

"DNAmy?" Kim flinched.

"This goes beyond sick and wrong! IT'S WRONGSICK!" Ron called out.

"My thoughts exactly, Ron!" Milo added.

"Wrongsick on all levels!" Melissa finished.

* * *

After freeing Monkey Fist from DNAmy's clutches, Sensei and Yori were to head back to Yamanouchi in Japan...but not before Yori pecked Ron on the cheek!

"You really don't understand girls, do you?" Kim asked.

"No I don't! Why can't they make it more obvious? She was being all ninja about it! How am I supposed to know what's going on?" Ron flipped out.

"Well...you got me," Kim said reassuringly as they walked back to the front gate, Milo and Melissa following.

* * *

"So what's the deal with you and Amanda, Milo?"

"Huh? Oh...I kinda crushed on her back in 6th grade, finally got up the courage to ask her out the next year and we actually decided to call it off over the summer. I saw you getting all despondent and fumed...and I don't like it when you get that way. I was so ashamed when I saw you like that and I guess Amanda saw it too. That's when we decided to call it off, put your feelings ahead of our own."

Melissa smiled, pecking Milo on the cheek as they reached the front gate of the zoo and jumped back aboard the plane, bound for Middleton.

"You...like me-like me?" Milo asked. The response...a little giggle from Melissa. "Now I get how Ron feels..." the jinx snarked as they flew off.

* * *

**Just a little re-write of 'Gorilla Fist' here with a little something for the Milo/Amanda shippers that may be reading this. Chapter 5 is coming so STAY TUNED! Remember...It's Milo's World And We're All Living In It!**


	5. Emotion Sickness

**Well, you all knew this was coming! The next chapter of the KP/Milo Murphy crossover is a rewrite of my favorite Kim Possible episode of all time - EMOTION SICKNESS! ROLL IT!**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Emotion Sickness

It was 3 weeks after the rescue of Monkey Fist. So far, minimal missions - just the occasional 'take over the world' plot from Drakken and Shego. All those plots - foiled by Kim, Ron, Rufus, Milo, Melissa and Diogee. Today, Middleton High was preparing for Middleton Days. Outside, the marquee read 'Middleton Days - This Weekend'.

"Okay people, listen up! In a frenzied outpouring of community pride, this weekend we celebrate Middleton Days - a salute to giants of local industry, from the Space Center to the world-famous Middleton Pickle Works!" Mr. Barkin explained as Ron caught his eagle eye wearing a pickle suit.

"STOPPABLE! EXPLANATION, NOW!"

"I'm Kosher Dilly, the Pickle Works' beloved mascot and this is Gherkin!" Ron explained as he motioned to his shoulder where Rufus was waiting, wearing a miniature pickle outfit.

"Mocking our proud pickle heritage, are we?"

"Mock the pickle? Never, Mr. B!"

"I'm keeping an eye on you, cucumber boy!" Barkin bellowed as the rest of the group came up. Milo and Melissa were dressed in Space Ranger outfits from the movie 'Toy Story', providing Ron with some comfort.

* * *

"You too, guys?"

"Let me guess...Barkin busted on you for your outfit, huh?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah. He thought I was mocking the Pickle Works. I take it he busted on you for 'mocking the Space Center'."

Milo and Melissa nodded as Tara Queen and Josh Mankey walked on by.

"KIIIIM! THERE'S SOMETHING IN MY EYE!" Ron called out.

"It's your finger," Kim deadpanned as Bonnie walked over.

* * *

"Just saw that Tara and Mankey hooked up. Tough break there, Kim," Bonnie said to her cheer squad teammate.

"Really, Bonnie. It's no big! Josh Mankey is SO last semester!"

"WHAT?!"

"We grew apart, it was time to move on. So not the drama! Besides, I thought you'd be the bummed one," Kim said to Ron.

"Really? Why?"

"Tara..." Melissa snarked.

"What about her?"

"Well, from what Melissa and I heard, Tara used to like you. You mean to tell us after what happened with Yori, you still don't notice when a girl likes you?" Milo said to Ron.

"NO! Why didn't you tell me, Kim?" Ron freaked out as Melissa's locket Kimmunicator beeped.

* * *

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Melissa asked.

"Just heard that Tara and Mankey hooked up. How's Ron taking it?"

"YOU TOO, WADE?!"

"Don't get in a PICKLE, Ron!" Wade chuckled.

"Now who's the pickle mocker?" Milo scoffed.

"Couldn't resist. Anyway...Drakken's on the move!"

Hearing this, Kim and Melissa got smug smiles on their faces. "Then so are we!" the gingers said in unison as they grabbed their respective guys and headed out.

* * *

"Who's our ride this time?" Melissa asked as she and Milo took off their Space Ranger outfits, getting into their mission gear. Melissa had actually changed up her mission outfit since the mission against Monkey Fist. Sure, it kept the same color scheme as Kim, but she now had a black halter top and tan jeans - still from Club Banana.

"Kim might remember this guy from her first mission..." Wade hinted as a jet landed onto the MHS lot. The cockpit opened to reveal...

"Mr. McHenry?!"

"It's been a while, Kim Possible!" Mr. McHenry greeted. "Who are your new friends?"

"Meet Milo Murphy and Melissa Chase...the newest members of Team Possible!" Kim introduced as they climbed into the jet.

"So what's the sitch, Mr. McHenry?" Melissa asked.

"Got a hit on Kim's site from an old friend of mine - Dr. Cyrus Bortel. He's been working on a device that can amplify the power of electrical devices. We believe Dr. Drakken and Shego may be after this device."

"So we go in, protect the device, take out Drakken and Shego?" Melissa recapped.

"Precisely!"

"No big! Drakken and Shego are child's play! Besides, we've got a secret weapon - our own walking disaster area!" Kim said, looking to Milo.

"She's talking about me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lab of Dr. Cyrus Bortel...

...the good doctor was testing out his latest project - a microchip that can control your emotions!

"The mood control test is a success! I wonder which government agency will be the highest to get my Moodulators...I'm just one online auction away from finding out! In the meantime...'The Fearless Ferret' marathon beckons!"

When Dr. Bortel left to catch his marathon, Drakken and Shego busted in - Shego clearly annoyed that Drakken was stealing again. Drakken rebuttaled by saying that this was outsourcing as he took something called the Electron Magneto-Accelerator. However, this caught the attention of Kim, Ron, Milo and Melissa.

"Stealing again, Drakken?" Kim snarked.

"Whatever happened to inventing your own stuff?" Ron added.

"Appears that's a lost art these days..." Milo retorted.

FIGHT TIME! Shego sprang into action, causing Kim and Melissa to retaliate. While Kim and Melissa fought off Shego, they got tagged with a trio of green microchips. Also, Melissa's phone, Kim's Kimmunicator and the control for the Moodulators got scattered! Meanwhile, Drakken got tied up by Milo and Ron.

"KIIIIM! He's trying to get away!" Ron called out.

"And he's kicking us, Melissa!" Milo added.

"And you're surprised?" Melissa and Kim said in unison as Shego kicked a shelf over the ginger duo. Kim and Melissa escaped, but not in time to catch up to Drakken.

"SOME OTHER DAY, KIM POSSIBLE!" Drakken called out as he and Shego made their getaway.

"You okay?" Ron asked Kim.

"How about you, 'Liss?" Milo asked his 'not girlfriend' Melissa.

"Us, yeah," Melissa started.

"Pride...not as much," Kim added.

"Don't forget your phone, Melissa!" Milo said, picking up Melissa's phone and handing it to her. Ron did the same, thinking he had picked up the Kimmunicator. However...Ron picked up the Moodulator control!

* * *

The next day, on the way to school...

"Melissa, ever get the feeling something's missing?" Milo asked.

"Like what, Milo?"

Then it hit them...

"RON DIDN'T PICK UP KIM'S KIMMUNICATOR!"

No sooner than they said that, Melissa's eyes flashed blue and she started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Melissa, don't break down on me! We'll find it!" Milo said cheerfully as he snuggled up next to her. Then, Melissa's eyes flashed red.

"Get off me, Murphy! I'm SO not your little girlfriend!" Melissa said with a tinge of anger.

"Jeez...Melissa must be on her period or something. She's never been like this to me," Milo said to himself as they reached Middleton High.

"You're seriously jacking Milo's sweater vest there, Melissa..." Zack told his ginger friend.

"Mine too, KP!" Ron called out.

"Oh, we're gonna do more than that to Drakken!" Kim and Melissa said together.

"So what do you think he's after?" Ron asked as Kim and Melissa's eyes flashed yellow.

"I have no idea, but I know we can stop him!" Melissa replied cheerfully as hers and Kim's eyes flashed blue once again.

"Unless he gets away again..." Kim answered, sobbing uncontrollably.

"This is too freaky..." Milo said to Ron as Kim and Melissa's eyes flashed green.

"What do you mean by that, Murphy?" Melissa asked in a fit of jealousy.

"You girls just seem sort of...random today," Ron answered back as the girls' eyes flashed purple.

"Random...are we talking about me?" Kim asked.

"I mean ever since you lost the Kimmunicator..." Ron started, only to be stopped by Kim grabbing his shirt as her eyes flashed red again. Melissa did the same to Milo.

"I lost the Kimmunicator? I DIDN'T LOSE ANYTHING, RON!" Kim answered, slamming Ron into her locker. Wade and Zack had both tried the Kimmunicator, but to no avail.

"RON, YOU'VE GOT SOME 'SPLAININ' TO DO!" Kim and Melissa both said. As Ron explained what happened, Kim and Melissa's eyes flashed pink. Melissa quickly gravitated towards Milo, kissing him profusely. Kim gave a lovestruck sigh and zipped towards Ron, fingerwalking up his shirt. She then closed her locker and walked into her history class. As for Milo and Melissa...they found themselves in TV Production class with Mr. McCorkle. During the class...Milo found himself on the receiving end of a barrage of kisses from Melissa. As his face was being covered in Melissa's lipstick, Milo thought to himself 'Aw, man! What am I getting myself into?'

Later that day in Study Hall, both Ron and Milo got love notes from Kim and Melissa, causing them to faint. But it wasn't over! No matter where they went, Kim and Melissa followed! They were forced into hiding in the gym, where float building for Middleton Days was nearing completion.

* * *

"Psst...Amanda!" Milo called out to his former flame.

"Buzz Lightyear of Star Command?"

"Is the coast clear?"

"Clear for what?" Amanda asked.

"Melissa! She's crushing on me!"

Amanda scoffed at this new development. "Melissa's crushing? On you?"

"Yes...AND IT'S FREAKING ME OUT!" Milo screamed as his sister Sara came in.

"You sure you're not majorly misinterpreting things here, little brother?"

"Just go with me on this one, girls. Melissa's got it bad for Milo!" He said, referring to himself in the third person.

"And that's a bad thing?" Sara asked her little brother.

"I don't know. It's not that I haven't thought about this. I'm sure Melissa's thought about it, too. I'm just..."

"Spaced Out?" Amanda asked with a giggle.

"Oh how I rue the day I volunteered for Space Ranger duty," Milo said to himself.

"You want our advice, little brother?" Sara asked.

"Go ahead, Sara."

"Lose the Buzz Lightyear outfit," Amanda suggested.

"No. Not yet! And if you see Melissa, you didn't see me! Got it?"

"And what if Melissa sees us seeing you?" Sara asked, pointing behind Milo and sure enough, there was Melissa.

"AH! MELISSA!" Milo screamed.

"Milo, I have a little favor to ask..." Melissa said flirtatiously, fingerwalking up his shirt.

"Sorry 'Liss, I was just...LEAVING!" he shouted, running off.

"He's shy...but so dreamy!" Melissa swooned, running in after him.

"I'd venture to say that my brother's more freaked out than shy."

"But I agree with her on the dreamy part," Amanda said.

"That's my brother you're talking about there!"

* * *

Nowhere to run, Milo...especially since Melissa has her own hair dryer grappling hook to use on you! Just when you think you've escaped, Melissa finds a way to catch up to you!

She surprised Milo by jumping out of one of the air ducts, landing in front of him, then flipping to intercept him in front of her locker.

"Now...a-about that favor, Milo..."

"Look, Melissa..."

"You see, tonight's opening night of Middleton Days...and I don't have a date."

This surprised Milo. He had never thought of Melissa like that...ever! "DATE?! You want to go to the festival as my date?!"

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask!" Melissa squealed, kissing Milo deeply on the lips just as Zack chimed in, triggering Melissa's locket Kimmunicator to go off.

"Hey guys, I...OH MY GOD!" Zack freaked out, seeing his best friends smacking lips. "Bad time to call, guys?"

"Guess what the sitch is, Zackary!" Melissa said with a giggle as Milo fell to the floor.

"I, uh, just wanted to let you know that Wade and I got a link through Kim's Kimmunicator. Wade already contacted Kim and Ron...but got the same answer - Kim and Ron smacking lips. Were you guys just smacking lips too?" Zack asked.

"Great, Zack..." Melissa swooned.

"Whatever you say..." Milo replied.

"I'm gonna go get ready for tonight..." Melissa told Milo, purring at him as Milo closed the locker. Zack then came up to Milo...

"This is SO not normal!"

* * *

That snapped Milo out of his daze. "Zack, I need to talk to you...NOW!" the jinx said to the former boy band frontman.

"Sure thing, bro. What about?"

"It's about...me and Melissa. Melissa just asked me out."

"WHAT?! No way, Milo! That's awesome!" Zack cheered.

"Zack, Melissa and I have been best friends since we were in pre-school. I've thought about this a lot and I'm sure Melissa has too..."

"Then perhaps dating could be the next step. What's not to like about Melissa? She's smart, athletic, beautiful..."

"What if it tanks? We're talking total flameout!"

"Not to mention what it would do to your friendship."

Milo thought about it for a while and came to a decision.

"I'm not letting that happen. There's but one thing to do...BREAK UP WITH MELISSA," Milo said. "Thanks, Zack. You've been a big help, man!"

"Any time, Milo! And for what it's worth...I think you and Melissa would make a great couple."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lab of Dr. Cyrus Bortel...

Dr. Bortel's online auction was about to end, but he had no Moodulators to send out. He was considering saying that they were lost in the mail, but that would kill his seller feedback rating. That's when Kim's Kimmunicator went off and flew out the window with the good doctor vowing to get to the bottom of who was spying on him.

* * *

That night, Milo walked the 40 feet from his house to Melissa's.

"Melissa...we've known each other since we were in pre-school. We make an excellent team, but I fear that dating could complicate things. I think it's best if we just stay friends..." Milo said to himself, practicing his spiel. He then turned to Diogee. "Easy, huh?"

Diogee just whimpered.

"Well...tough love makes for tough friends, I guess," Milo said as he rang the door bell. "By the way...Diogee, go home," he added, sending Diogee home as Melissa's parents - Adrian and Pepper Chase - answered.

"Aw! There he is!" Mrs. Chase greeted.

"I always knew this day would come! Melissa finally hooked up with her best friend!" Mr. Chase added as they pulled Milo in.

"Aw, we're just tickled pink about you and Melissa!"

"We are?" Milo asked.

"But not that much. Time for a fam to Milo talk," Mr. Chase said.

"We want Melissa to be happy and we have total confidence in you, Milo," Mrs. Chase said to Milo.

"But if you hurt Melissa in any way...it's a one way ticket into a burning building for you!" Mr. Chase said angrily, scaring Milo as Melissa came down the stairs in a short, strapless black dress that accentuated her curves and exposed her cleavage. To complete the look, Melissa had on a pair of black and red 4 inch heels and silver hoop earrings.

"Hello, baby!" Melissa said in a seductive tone.

Milo got a good look at Melissa and not only did his jaw drop to the floor but he did get a little nosebleed.

"I felt like dressing up, I hope you don't mind, my chaotic angel..."

Mrs. Chase cleared Milo's nose of the blood that was dripping out while Mr. Chase picked Milo's jaw up off the floor.

"Not one bit, Melissa..." Milo said as Melissa hooked arms with him, taking him out the door.

"Have fun, kids! Oh, and Milo - have Melissa home by 11!" Mr. Chase told Milo.

* * *

At the Middleton Fairgrounds, Middleton Days had just gotten started with Milo and Melissa winning prizes for each other. Milo was starting to rethink his plan to break up with Melissa when all of a sudden, Melissa's eyes flashed yellow, then green, then blue and she ran off.

"Oh boy...Mr. Chase is so gonna throw me into a burning building..." Milo said to himself. "I better get Melissa back, pronto!" he added as he spotted Ron getting hit by Kim's Kimmunicator. "You okay, Ron?" he asked.

"Other than the Kimmunicator hitting me on the head and this old guy calling me a spy, I'm fine."

Milo then noticed the green device Ron was also holding. "What's this then?"

It was the control to the Moodulators, the green microchips that were stuck to Kim, Shego and Melissa. The chips amplify emotions with just the press of a button...which gave Drakken the idea to use those with the Electron Magneto-Accelerator and frying the circuits in the process. Now all 3 girls are locked into irreversible frenzies of rage.

"Dude, what did we just say?" Milo sarcastically asked Dr. Bortel.

"So I hope they're not angry at anyone because...oof! That would be bad!" Dr. Bortel warned as Kim and Melissa jumped in. Milo immediately made a break for it.

* * *

"GET BACK HERE, MURPHY! YOU HEARTBREAKER!" Melissa called out angrily.

"NOBODY. DUMPS. KIM POSSIBLE!" Kim called out to Ron as he also made a break for it. Drakken did the same as he found himself on the run from Shego.

"BREAKING UP IS SO NOT EASY!" Milo and Ron screamed in unison as they found themselves with Drakken inside one of the floats.

"Find your own hiding place!" Drakken told the duo.

"It's not like you called dibs or anything, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Milo sarcastically remarked.

"Well I am now. DIBS!"

"We're callin' DOUBLE DIBS!" Milo and Ron once again said in unison.

Drakken growled. "You won this round with your superior dib-calling. But that won't save us from them!" the mad scientist freaked out as Kim and Melissa opened the float. The trio quickly jumped out, but Milo and Ron were quickly intercepted by Melissa and Kim. While Milo and Ron tried to get through to Melissa and Kim, they were both thrown at Shego...who slashed their pants clean off!

"Aw, come on!" Milo said.

"Not now!" Ron remarked.

That snapped the gingers out of it! Their Moodulators were destroyed! Shego charged in on Ron and Milo...but in came Kim and Melissa to tackle her to the ground!

"Still upset, girls?" Milo cowered.

Melissa and Kim smiled and showed the destroyed Moodulators to their guys. "SO NOT THE DRAMA!"

* * *

"So, Kim Possible...you were lucky this time..." Drakken threatened.

"You might want to be careful," Kim fired back.

Drakken scoffed. "You threaten me?"

"No...Shego's still high on the Moodulator," Milo warned as Shego continued her assault on Drakken. "So, Melissa...I guess the crush and everything was all Moodulator induced?" the jinx asked.

"Not really. There's still fireworks," Melissa reassured her friend.

"You think?" Milo asked as Melissa pointed towards the sky, where a fireworks show was well underway.

* * *

"Milo, I really had fun, despite the Moodulators...did you?"

"I did, Melissa. Do you think we could work as a couple?"

Melissa smiled. "Are you...asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"If you want to..."

Milo couldn't finish as Melissa kissed him deeply on the lips.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

* * *

**Well done, Melissa...well done indeed! Looks like Milo and Melissa are a couple now, Moodulators or no Moodulators! 'Emotion Sickness' is still my favorite Kim Possible episode ever and I loved doing a rewrite of this! I'll catch you in the next one and remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	6. Bonding

**Another favorite 'Kim Possible' episode is about to get the Milo Murphy treatment! This time...it's 'Bonding'! ROLL IT!**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Bonding

It's been a week since Middleton Days and the Moodulator Incident. Outside MHS, the marquee read 'Now With More Homework'. Milo, Melissa, Zack, Kim and Ron were sitting in Barkin's history class awaiting the final bell of the day...which subsequently rang, releasing the class - aside from Ron.

"Goodbye history, HELLO FREEDOM!" Ron celebrated as he packed up, only to be stopped by Barkin.

"The bell does not dismiss this class, Stoppable...I DISMISS THIS CLASS!" Barkin warned in a gruff voice. Ron tried to object, but Barkin just handed out extra homework...which subsequently burst into flames due to the presence of the walking disaster area - Milo Murphy. Meanwhile, outside the lockers, Bonnie was apologizing for not being there for Kim during her routine, attributing her failure to a misjudgment...and a call from Brick...and thanked Milo for pulling that trampoline out of his backpack to catch her.

* * *

"What makes someone like Bonnie?" Melissa asked.

"Don't ask me, 'Liss. I'm stuck on you..." Milo answered, swooning over Melissa as Kim's Kimmunicator went off. It was Wade with a hot tip about Dementor breaking into a top-secret government lab.

"Let's jet!" Melissa said as Barkin handed extra homework to Ron and Zack...which only burst into flames due to Milo's presence.

* * *

Their ride this time was Mr. Magnifico, head of the world's most famous circus. Turns out Kim was right about Dementor's target - a top-secret government lab.

"Isn't it always?" Kim scoffed.

Meanwhile, inside said top-secret government lab...

* * *

...Dementor had just broken in! He had tied up a pair of guards with his Bond-O-Ball and had almost broken through the security system when...

"Hope you don't mind us dropping in, Dementor..." Melissa snarked as Kim dropped in behind her. But where were the guys? Survey says...hanging from the rafters.

Milo was the first to free himself, but with one minor issue - he fell upside-down and lost his pants right in front of Melissa!

"Aw, seriously?!" Milo groaned as Melissa tied up Dementor with her Lasso Nail Polish, tripping him up with her Oil Slick Mascara in the process.

"This just isn't your day, Dementor..." Melissa snarked as Ron came crashing down on both Melissa and Kim, allowing for Dementor to escape.

* * *

The next day at school, the marquee outside read 'Mad Dogs Stick Together'. Inside, Ron found Dementor's Bond-O-Ball in his pocket and mistook it for one of Wade's devices. This caused Melissa and Kim to call in Zack and Wade to analyze it.

"Until then, I'll keep it safe," Ron told the girls.

"Careful, Ron!" Melissa warned.

"Give me some credit, girls! I'm not a total..."

RON DROPPED THE BALL! Yellow gas everywhere!

"Ron, you're such a klutz..." Melissa deadpanned as the cloud of gas impeded her line of sight and caused her to run right into Milo, unknowingly bonding them at the hip as the bell rang.

"Math Class!" Ron freaked.

"CHEER PRACTICE!" Melissa and Kim called out as they ran in their respective directions. However...Ron ran right into Barkin and Kim...smack into Bonnie.

* * *

"Well...this is awkward..." Milo and Melissa said as Wade chimed in with his analysis. The orb contained a super-strong molecular adhesive. Also, a prototype high-yield kinetic modulator was stolen by Dementor.

Milo soon snapped his fingers as if he had a plan. "Kim, I think I have an idea...maybe your parents can offer up a fix for this!"

Bonnie smiled. "Good call, Milo! Between your rocket scientist dad and brain surgeon mom, there should be enough brainpower to fix this mess!"

* * *

After school, Kim, Bonnie, Milo and Melissa all went to see the Dr.'s Possible. Mrs. Dr. Possible took a look at Kim and Bonnie and found a high-density molecular process going on in Dementor's bonding agent.

"It's a STICKY situation," Kim's dad remarked.

"I've always hated dad jokes, Melissa..." Milo remarked.

"Same. How are we gonna handle this?" Melissa asked. She and Milo just started dating and now they're bonded together!

"We'll figure this out...I promise," Milo reassured Melissa, pecking her on the cheek.

* * *

Later that night at Melissa's house...

"I still can't believe you two got bonded together!" Mr. Chase remarked.

"Never a dull moment with Kim Possible, I guess..." Melissa deadpanned. "Can't really blame Milo for this one."

"No. I guess I can't," Mr. Chase said in a defeated tone. "You kids have fun tonight...and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" the fireman/paramedic said as he closed the door to his daughter's room.

"So how are we gonna work this?" Milo asked.

"Well, first thing's first...after that mission and cheer practice, I think we both need a shower. Wouldn't you agree?

"Yeah...especially if it means smelling like my own girlfriend," Milo said, giggling as the duo undressed and got into the shower. Milo was tempted to look at Melissa in her underwear, but out of respect for her, he looked away. Afterwards, the duo wrapped themselves in towels and looked into each other's eyes.

"Milo, honey..."

"Yes, Melissa...my sweet ginger snap?"

"We're both not doing anything Saturday...why don't we hit the mall with Kim and Bonnie?"

Milo smiled and kissed Melissa "It's a date, Melissa."

* * *

The next day, Milo and Melissa joined Kim and Bonnie at the mall. Kim found herself as the third wheel on a Bonnie/Brick date the previous night, so they decided to stray away from that topic. They hit all their usual stores - Club Banana, Forever 21, Victoria's Secret...even Sephora! Being stuck to Melissa...Milo was dragged into the girliest stores in Middleton Mall. While in Sephora, Wade got a fix on Dementor, finding him in Central Europe. However...they couldn't leave just yet because Bonnie had a seaweed wrap and psychic reading at 3...which Melissa joined in on.

"Seriously, Melissa?!" Milo freaked.

"I feel you, Milo..." Kim deadpanned.

* * *

During the seaweed wrap/psychic reading, Wade got further info on Dementor's location - the Bavarian Alps. So after everything's done, the quartet would be headed off to Bavaria. Upon reaching where Dementor's lair is, Bonnie spotted a gift shop.

"NO, BONNIE! IT'S A TRAP!" Milo and Melissa called out.

But too late...Bonnie had already fallen for it. However, Kim busted out as Dementor's mutant hounds came in...but were quickly tied up by Melissa's Elastic Constricting Agent Lipstick. Kim and Bonnie were taken captive by Dementor, but what Dementor didn't know was that Milo and Melissa had stowed away on his truck, ready to strike. Dementor's grand plan - to use his Counter-Electro-Dynamic Concentrator to siphon the world's energy and make the world's inhabitants pay him for it.

But all it took was one good Pixie Muffin throw by Ron to thwart that plan. Then...it was Milo, Melissa, Kim and Bonnie's turn to shine!

* * *

"Hold it right there, Dementor!" Milo called out.

"Time we deported you back to Germany!" Melissa added as the quartet flipped in and kicked Dementor to the ground, retrieving the Bond-O-Ball and the Kinetic Modulator. They used the Bond-O-Ball and reversed it to undo the bonding process, splitting everyone up.

"That was way too awkward!" Milo and Melissa said to each other.

"JINX! You owe me a soda!" Melissa said to Milo as his pants fell off.

"Aw man!"

* * *

Back at the Middleton Community Center, everyone celebrated being separated...and Barkin made Ron an honorary Pixie!

"Check me out, girls! Ron-man's a Pixie! Yes it's true! We stick together, just like glue!" Ron chanted as he tried some of his dance moves.

"This is too weird..." Milo, Melissa, Kim and Bonnie said in unison.

"JINX! You all owe me a soda!" Melissa called out.

"DANG IT!" Bonnie snapped as the group then laughed with another successful mission in the books.

* * *

**So...how do you think Milo and Melissa handled being bonded by Dementor's Bond-O-Ball? I'm thinking either 'Dimension Twist' or 'Rappin' Drakken' could come next, so stay tuned and remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	7. Rappin' Drakken

**Next up...RAPPIN' DRAKKEN! Kim, Ron, Milo and Melissa uncover a plot by Drakken to brainwash Earth's population using a shampoo and selling it at Smarty Mart, but when sales bomb, Drakken turns to hip-hop music to sell his product and advance his plot. However, Drakken did not account for a pair of feisty ginger crime-stoppers! ROLL IT!**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Rappin' Drakken

It was early Spring in Middleton. While it's normally nice outside, today...a torrential downpour had presented itself. Barkin's class was having class outside because they requested it and because of 'the bureaucratic nightmare entailed in having class outside'. Barkin then went over the class's creative writing assignment, which is due next week. Ron, as he will do...procrastinated yet again. The assignment is supposed to be autobiographical. Milo did his on his first day of 7th grade. Melissa did hers on the day she met Milo. Zack did his on the Octalian incident and Kim did hers on her first mission. Ron, however, didn't have a topic...until Rufus popped up! There's your topic, Ron! How Ron Met Rufus!

"Didn't you just get him on sale at Smarty Mart, Ron?" Melissa quipped.

"It's creative writing, Melissa. I'll spice things up a bit," Ron answered.

"He got you there, Melissa," Kim added as her Kimmunicator went off. It was Wade with a tip about Drakken having a new lair in the Atlantic Ocean. The group's transportation...

"Global Justice?" Melissa asked.

"They sure do make great time," Milo remarked as the quintet boarded the GJ Hyper-Jet. While on the jet, the group dried off and flew to the Atlantic Ocean. Once there...no sign of the hover-lair.

* * *

"I'm tellin' you, Ms. Possible. Global Justice has searched and scanned this entire area. Dr. Drakken is not here!" the pilot informed.

"Wade says he's here, that's good enough for us!" Kim remarked.

"You sure he's here, Zack?" Melissa asked.

"Wade and I had a solid lock on his lair...until it vanished," Zack confirmed.

"Sounds like a cloaking device to me. Milo, let's get a closer look."

Milo nodded as he, Melissa, Kim and Ron jumped onto the jet skis. Kim pushed a red button on her jet ski, opening a trap door and releasing them from the GJ Hyper-Jet.

Of course, in the presence of Milo, the lair's cloaking device malfunctioned, revealing it to Kim, Ron, Milo and Melissa...just as Ron lost his soda.

"Nice work, Milo! Your Murphy's law curse came in handy!" Kim remarked as they sped towards the lair.

"Knock-Knock!" Ron called out as he knocked on the door, to which Rufus responded "Who's there?"

"Ron, now's not the time for jokes!" Melissa chided, kicking down the door to the lair.

* * *

Inside the hover-lair, one of Drakken's henchmen warned the mad scientist that Stealth Mode was offline.

"How could that be?" Drakken screamed as Milo came up behind him.

"That would be my doing," Milo quipped as Kim and Melissa tagged against Shego.

"You're too late, Kim Possible! While Shego keeps you and your new ward busy, I'll launch my Hypersonic Devastation Drone!"

"No countdown? Really?" Milo snarked.

"I figured out that in the time that the computer voice takes to count backward from 10, Kim Possible always defeats me! NOT THIS TIME!" Drakken explained as Ron tapped on Drakken's shoulder.

"Dude...was this important?" Ron asked, showing him a small device.

"Is that the Gyroscopic Control Unit?"

"We snuck up through your drone, Ron slipped and had to grab onto something and it kinda...snapped off," Milo explained.

"But without the Gyroscopic Control Unit, the drone will..."

"Automatically crash?"

"YOU BUFFOONS!"

"What can we say? It's a gift," Milo cockily remarked.

"Milo, this place is goin' down!" Melissa warned.

"We better bail, like...NOW!" Milo called out. Kim and Ron quickly followed suit, exiting the lair before it exploded and was subsequently destroyed.

* * *

That night, inside Drakken's normal lair, the self-proclaimed evil genius was testing out his latest evil scheme...a brainwashing shampoo. The test proved successful and the product was fast-tracked to Smarty Marts around the world.

* * *

The next day, Kim, Ron, Milo and Melissa were at the Middleton Smarty Mart so that Ron could do research on his paper. That's when Melissa's locket Kimmunicator went off, projecting a hologram of Zack in his room.

"What's the sitch, Zack?"

"New plot from Drakken. He's selling shampoo that will hypnotize whoever uses it into doing whatever Drakken says."

"Lather, Rinse, OBEY!" Milo read.

"Points for full disclosure!" Ron added.

"Good news is...product's not selling! It's a bomb!" "

"I'm guessing it's because his picture is on the label..." Melissa snarked.

"If the shampoo doesn't start selling soon, the stores will return their stock - END OF PLOT!"

"Drakken's self-foiling now! SPANKIN'!" Kim cheered.

* * *

Back to Drakken now. He tried to get his product in an MC Honey song - FAIL! So his next attempt...getting on a popular singing competition - AMERICAN STARMAKER. Well, that worked!

* * *

The next day at school, Zack and Wade filled the quartet in on Drakken's plot.

"Wade and I got the latest on our 'American Starmaker'," Zack informed as Wade popped up on Kim's screen.

"You know that bogus shampoo Drakken tried to sell?" Wade asked.

"The one that no one bought at Smarty Mart?" Melissa asked.

"Turns out he's planning on plugging it in his song," Wade warned.

"And the point is..." Kim began.

"Stuff talked about in a song becomes hot and cool!" Ron added.

"Everyone will want it! Drakken's planning on using the universal language of music against us!" Milo freaked.

"Millions of people watch 'American Starmaker..." Zack began.

"...plus if Drakken wins, he'll get a record contract, movie deal..." Wade added.

"The possibilities are endless!" Zack warned.

"WE GOTTA PULL THE PLUG ON DRAKKEN!" Kim and Melissa said in unison.

Only one thing to do...Kim and Melissa have to go on American Starmaker and beat Drakken at his own game!

* * *

The next night at the studio of American Starmaker, the host remarked that Drakken's shampoo made him feel unbelievably mellow.

"Maybe a bit too mellow..." Melissa whispered.

"We better hit Brian Seabreeze's dressing room," Kim suggested.

"Good call, Kim! First, let's check up on Ron."

"I think Milo has that covered."

* * *

With Ron now...

"Ron, this is so dumb...it can't work!"

"Chill down, Milo...it'll work!" Ron reassured Milo as the jinx read his paper.

"'Yo, listen up! Hap a holla from Ron'? What in the world is this?"

"I wanted it to sound like me!"

"Why don't you try going for sounding normal, Ron?" Milo asked.

"'Never Be Normal!' That's the Ron Stoppable motto!"

"Forget I asked."

On stage, the show had begun and Dr. Drakken had taken the stage. He had to give himself a beat because Shego wasn't buying his plan.

* * *

**Yo-yo-yo, I used to be Drew**

**One day I turned blue**

**As a suede shoe or berry**

**It makes me look scary**

**Then I pony-tailed my hair-y**

**Got me a nasty scar**

**And a funky fresh flying car**

**Now Drew be Dr. Drakken**

**So quit that yackin'**

**So think I'm out, ha!**

**I'm back in!**

**My lippy sidekick Shego**

**She kicks me in my ego**

**Got her freaky glowing hands**

**Mocks my super-genius plans**

**Makes me do my defeat dance**

**Had dreams to rule the world**

**Or build a better robot girl**

**All end in rejection**

**So after introspection**

**I turn my career in another direction**

**Thanks to one 'all that' teen**

**Mr. Mean is squeaky clean**

**Though my face is still blue**

**Tell you what I can do**

**Sell y'all some freaky shampoo!**

**Lather, Rinse And OBEY!**

**It's time to wash your hair today**

**You may think I'm a villain**

**Yo, I'm just chillin'**

**Come on, let me hear you say...**

**Lather, Rinse And OBEY!**

**I'm a player just playin' his play!**

**My product's in a rap song**

**Time to get your wash on...**

**With Dr. D.'s Brainwashing Shampoo...**

**AND CRANIUM RINSE!**

**For sheezy, it's off the heezy!**

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Brian Seabreeze's dressing room...

"Kim! Look what I found!" Melissa called out, showing her fellow ginger crime-stopper a bottle of Drakken's shampoo.

"Good catch, Melissa! I knew he was being too nice!"

SHEGO ALERT!

"You ready, Kim?"

"Let's roll!" Kim affirmed as they battled Shego. Just one problem...Kim had to be on stage! However...Rufus had a solution! Ron could sing his paper! So...that's what he did.

* * *

**Yo, listen up!**

**Hap a holla from Ron.**

**"Naked Mole Rap" is the name of the song.**

**Here's a story, in all it's glory, ain't hidin' nothin',**

**You'll know what the truth is, how Ron met Rufus!**

**Never heard a cat bark, never heard a puppy purr,**

**'cause my dad's allergic to every kind of fur.**

**So I searched for hairless pets on the internet,**

**saw a JPEG of a pink thing, gonna need sunscreen!**

**What is that?**

**That freaky thing?**

**Yes that's right, it's a Naked Mole Rat!**

**Come on y'all, let the girlies sing!**

**Listen to the Naked Mole Rap!**

**Aha!**

**What is that?**

**That freaky thing?**

**Yes that's right, it's a Naked Mole Rat!**

**Hey wait, I can't hear the girls sing!**

**Listen to the Naked Mole Rap!**

**I heard Smarty Mart was having a sale,**

**on a hairless pink rodent with a long skinny tail.**

**Seemed to me this could be a solution,**

**the perfect pet for my dad's sensitive constitution.**

**So the manager came to open the cage. He said:**

**"You know that pet's hairless."**

**I said: "I couldn't care less."**

**Handed him to me and said:**

**"Be careful, don't drop it, and do you want this cage?"**

**"No I keep him in my pocket!"**

**What is that?**

**That freaky thing?**

**Yes that's right, it's a Naked Mole Rat!**

**Come on y'all, let the girlies sing!**

**Listen to the Naked Mole Rap!**

**Hey hey!**

**What is that?**

**That freaky thing?**

**Yes that's right, it's a Naked Mole Rat!**

**I'm gonna buy me, some bling-bling!**

**Listen to the Naked Mole Rap!**

**Oh can I get a Booyah?**

**Booyah!**

**Oh can I get a Booyah?**

**Booyah!**

**Look at the camera say "Cheese"!**

**Smile for the camera say "Cheese"!**

**We go to Bueno Nacho, Chimorito, and a Naco,**

**Always grande size it. Why not? I'm buyin'!**

**Rufus in my pocket.**

**Can't stop it!**

**Can't top it!**

**Don't drop it!**

**You might just pop it!**

**Rufus and Ron Stoppable,**

**with our best friend Kim Possible!**

**We're not afraid of any attack!**

**I say "Yo KP, we've got ya back!"**

**What is that?**

**That freaky thing?**

**Yes that's right it's a Naked Mole Rat!**

**Come on ya'll, let the girlies sing!**

**Listen to Naked Mole Rap!**

**Uh, uh!**

**What is that?**

**Super freaky thing!**

**Yes that's right it's a Naked Mole Rat!**

**Wooh! Come on ya'll, let the girlies sing!**

**Listen to the Naked Mole Rap!**

**Listen to the Naked Mole Rap!**

* * *

And it was with his paper that Ron ended up foiling Drakken's plot...and got a B+ on his assignment! Drakken on the other hand...was disqualified and sent straight to jail. For once, procrastination helped Ron!

* * *

**Well, Ron's signature skill of procrastination helped Kim save the world! Next up...you all knew this was coming! It's SO THE DRAMA! Get ready for some more chaos! STAY TUNED! And remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	8. So The Drama Part 1 - Trouble In Tokyo

**Been a while since I've done this, but I'm back to action with my KP/Milo Murphy crossover! And what better way to kick things off than with part 1 of 'SO THE DRAMA'! ROLL IT!**

* * *

Location - Tokyo, Japan. Timestamp - 8 PM Japan Standard Time. A parade celebrating Hiroto Nakasumi's accomplishments in the toy industry was well underway. Up in the sky, a green and black jet was flying above the parade and had just armed its smokescreen missiles, firing them at the parade below.

"Target: Nakasumi-san," the pilot, now revealed as Shego said into her headset.

* * *

On that command, a group of ninjas jumped down onto the Nakasumi float, intending the grab the man himself. However...a pair of redhead teen girls dropped the ninjas to the ground in nothing flat!

"It is impossible!" one of the ninjas said.

"No..." the first girl, now revealed as Melissa Chase began.

"...but real close!" the 2nd girl, now revealed as worldwide teen hero Kim Possible added as the duo flipped their hair. The girls flipped to the base of the float, fighting off the ninjas.

* * *

"Flame swords?" Melissa sarcastically quipped as she pressed a button on her watch, pulling the swords to her. "Child's play with my new supermagnet app loaded into my Melissa-link! My compliments to Zack!"

* * *

While Kim and Melissa took to fighting the ninjas, the girls noticed two major absences...

"Ron?"

"Milo?"

"WHERE ARE THOSE GUYS?"

* * *

"We're workin' on it, girls!" Ron said from inside the float as he tried to punch his way in. Nakasumi-san had to tear a hole in the float with some help from Diogee to get Ron and Milo out.

"Thanks..." Ron said.

"Okay, Diogee...now you should go home," Milo said to Diogee, sending him home.

"I don't think he's supposed to be in Japan," Ron quipped as a giant ninja appeared before them.

* * *

"SUMO-NINJA?"

"I am strong like the mountain!" the Sumo-Ninja declared, trying to crush the guys with his hands.

"Dude, that is sick and wrong!" Milo called out.

"I AM YOUR DOOM!" the Sumo-Ninja decreed, crushing Ron.

* * *

"Rufus! Ron needs help!" Milo called out, summoning the naked mole rat. Rufus then scurried up to Ron's shoulder, kicking the Sumo-Ninja in his eyes.

"Naked Mole Rat - weird enough for you?"

"YOU WILL SUFFER!" the Sumo-Ninja called out, punching the float, sending Milo and Ron flying.

"KIM!"

"MELISSA!"

* * *

The girls were still battling the other ninjas when Ron and Milo came flying in. The Sumo-Ninja charged in on Kim and Melissa, but his attempted dive fell flat as Kim and Melissa flipped into the air, landing on top of the Sumo-Ninja.

"That move...won cheer regionals!" Melissa remarked as Ron and Milo gave the Sumo-Ninja a Texas wedgie.

"Better get some ice on that one..." Milo remarked as Shego flew in and captured Nakasumi-san with her plane's grappling hook. In response, Kim and Melissa fired up their rocket skates, giving chase.

* * *

"GOTCHA!" the girls called out, grabbing the toy mogul.

"Right behind ya, girls!" Ron called out, pushing a button on his glove. Milo did the same...but no rocket skates appeared.

"Did we not put on our rocket skates this morning, Ron?" Milo asked.

"I know you did, Milo..." Ron started as his pants started smoking.

"Blaster Briefs? Really?"

Ron gave a nod. "I PUT ON MY BLASTER BRIEFS!" the blonde said as he blasted off, losing his pants. Finally, after another push of the button, Milo's rocket skates activated. "Now that was definitely Murphy's law at work!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kim and Melissa had hold of Nakasumi-san, trying to free him from Shego's clutches when Melissa's locket Kimmunicator went off.

"Zack, Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Is this a bad time?" Wade asked.

"Remember how the President of Nakasumi Toys thought he was in some sort of danger?" Kim asked.

"Yeah."

"Hit the nail on the head right there..." Melissa remarked.

"Hang on..." Zack started. "Got you girls on GPS lock!" the former boy band frontman said as the girls approached a U-turn!

"KIM!"

"MELISSA!"

"U-TURN!"

Corners like a dream...

* * *

"Girls, Monique wanted us to patch her through, but you seem kinda busy."

"Kinda..." Melissa said.

"Nothing important, just something about Bonnie and Brick..."

Hearing Bonnie and Brick's names together made Kim and Melissa snap. "WHAT?! PUT MONIQUE THROUGH...NOW!" Melissa barked.

"Alright, alright!" Wade said as he patched Monique through.

* * *

"Monique - off or on?" Kim asked.

"On...AGAIN!"

"Kim, how many times can 2 people break up and get back together?" Melissa asked.

"She LOVES the drama!"

Kim scoffed. "She just needs a date for the prom..."

Shego was pulling up as the girls were talking. Melissa caught this and remarked "Oh no...this is bad news!"

"Melissa, if you ask me, they deserve each other!"

"No, I mean...THIS is bad!" Melissa responded, flashing her locket Kimmunicator at what she and Kim were about to crash into. "Monique, gotta jet."

* * *

Shego's ninjas were about to pounce on Kim and Melissa...but not before Ron and Milo flew in, taking out the ninjas!

"Thanks, guys!" Melissa called out as the guys fell onto the plane.

"Shego..." the guys said in unison.

"Oh look...the sidekicks."

* * *

In response to seeing Ron and Milo, Shego attempted to flip the plane, but in Milo's presence...after she flipped the plane around, Nakasumi-san was released, Kim and Melissa grabbed him along with their guys, Shego attempted to grab Nakasumi back...but only to get his jacket instead. Melissa then took out her hair-dryer grappling hook, hitting one of the neon signs, swinging the quintet through the air and landing them on the Nakasumi float as Shego got tangled up in the balloons!

* * *

"BOO-YAH!" Ron celebrated.

"How's that for Murphy's law?" Milo added in.

"You know one day...we really need to take that hair dryer from her..." Shego remarked, her plane still tangled in the balloons, her mission thwarted once again by Kim Possible and Melissa Chase.

* * *

**And that was part 1 of 'So The Drama'! Part 2 will reveal Drakken and Shego's new plan as well as Kim's dilemma, plus how Melissa will help Kim through it! STAY TUNED!**


End file.
